tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Scepter
History Madeline Diana Scepter was created eight years ago on March 8, 2015. They ran into complications with Project Hybrid over her, considering who she was mixed with (Interceptor and a Maternal DNA donator). She was barely kept alive and for the next three years, tried to just keep her from crashing. A bond, though weak, had appeared between Interceptor and the female. She lived, but only after three years of being placed in Cyro or Incubation units to see if she was doing any better. She officially awoke on April 1, 2018, fully stabilized. Those working on her were relieved and carefully turned over the year old to FLAG, who then placed her in the care of Sara Graiman. Madeline quickly began to grow, both mentally and physically. She would probably always be three years younger then her actual age, but they were sure she would be fine now. The danger had passed and they began to raise her. And often facepalmed when it seemed she had picked up her father’s habit of sneaking around in the shadows, easily sliding in and out. They jokingly said they needed a bell around her neck, but she quickly began to resent it. Soon, she hated the saying and it was often said to tease her, which caused lots of foot-stompings. They always played classical music to help her get to sleep, but it soon grew. She loved it and began to listen to it all the time. As it didn’t distract from “school” they decided to let her keep her music. And then she became passionate and got angry when people cut off the music in the middle of a song. She once reamed into a babysitter for cutting of the 1812 Overture. It was amusing to see a five year old girl shouting up at a 20 or older man. Especially as she had stood up on a stool so she could poke his stomach for emphasis. Madeline has only recently learned who her father is. Current Happenings August 4, 2023 - Madeline has just learned about who her father is and has met "Auntie" Cira's new beau, DJ aka Jazz. And now she wants to play with DJ. Personality Madeline is a sweet, innocent, child full of love and believing good is everywhere. That the truth is the most important in the world and that liars is synonyms to losers. She thinks withholding information just means you never asked the right questions. She holds that sweet innocence of childhood and seems to have this insane fascination with life. She loves music, particularly Mozart, and can think herself in circles over something. She is highly intelligent and is inquisitive, her favorite question being ‘why?’ Madeline is eight years old, but spent three years being in a cyro or incubation unit. She still has that young attitude, as her body and mind have only aged six years, making her more innocent then others her age. However, she is frighteningly intelligent, mostly due to her genetics and where she grew up, while loved, focused on giving her a growing environment that gave her intellectual stimuli, while being engaging. She soaked it up and has only gotten more intelligent over time. She’s starting to become a bit too intelligent for her own good. Madeline began to truly love music, particularly Mozart, mostly because she found it fascinating. It could be soothing, or it could be dangerous. It could make her want to laugh and dance, or sit down and cry. To her, it became something beyond touching, yet touched you. She thought it was “very phila…phila…wise” (she was trying to say philosophical at the time). To Madeline, music was synonymous to life. And she loved, just as she loved life. Her fascination with life amused some of her caretakers and she loved taking care of plants, staring at the way they grew. To her, the music made it even better. She just likes Mozart “just because.” Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Interceptor (biological father) *"Auntie" Sara (the woman who raised her, actually Grammy Sara) *"Auntie" Cira (she's just fun!) *Uncle KITT *Uncle KARR *Uncle DJ Friends * * Neutrals * Enemies * Strengths and Skills *being very fast *being very good at sneaking around *being very quiet *intelligent Weaknesses and Flaws *her curosity *the fact that curosity often has her make stupid decisons *she's, technically, six Weapons Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information * Category:Original Characters